


First Time

by trashy_kai



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Danny, Unresolved Sexual Tension, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is always angry and they get into a somewhat heated fight, at some point Steve pins Danno to the wall and just says "How am i so turned on by u i dont understand ur such a godamn hothead"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by my awesome friend [Oliver](http://stephenbucky.tumblr.com) and I hope he likes it ^^

Steve is confused; he is always confused. Whenever Danny goes on and on about how much he hates working with him or how he despises Steve’s driving. Steve is confused because he doesn’t understand what pisses Danny off so much.

“And you know what? I have a problem with your driving skills, Steven. I can’t stand it and I would really appreciate you letting me drive my own car.” There he is again, ranting about Steve’s flaws and making a huge deal out of something he should have been used to already.

“Are you serious, Danny? After four years and you still rant about this?” Steve says, with a smirk in his face.

Though he was always smirking at Danny’s rants, he is still confused as to why Danny would rant.

“Yes, Steven. As I was saying, why do you even drive my car? Why not go on your own car?! Your truck is more than able to take you to every crime scene we go to! Just lemme drive my own car, will you??!” As much as Steve wanted him to be done, he knows Danny is just getting started. Danny’s rants are never over so soon. “Besides, if you want to drive my car, just go buy yourself one like mine and pretend I’m there!”

Steve’s mouth starts opening and closing, trying to find an opportunity to give Danny a piece of his mind.

“It wouldn’t be the same, Danny! Why do you keep going back to the car thing! I drive the car because I’m a better driver than you; you’re never bold enough to go faster than the idiots driving around; and besides you actually like my driving, you just enjoy to complain more than necessary!”

“Oh, so now you know what’s going on in my head, do ya?” The blond asks as he stares into Steve’s head. “Then you must also know what pisses me off most is that you never ask me anything, you just decide things on your own!”

Steve huffs, he wants to explain to Danny why he never asks what Danny wants but he knows the other man will only interrupt him three seconds after he starts so he can rant about something else.

“Don’t huff at me, Steven! I’m mad at you, so you better start explaining yourself!”

“You want me to explain myself? Then please shut the hell up, Daniel. If you want me to speak you’re required to shut up!”

And their conversation would have kept going had they not arrived at the crime scene.

**

Later that day, back in the car, Danny is riding shotgun, his arms crossed in front of his chest as Steve drives them back to Steve’s place. It’s too late to go back to the HQ so they decided to go back to Steve’s, it would be easier if Steve didn’t have to drive to Danny’s so he could pick him up and go to HQ.

Steve looks at Danny almost every twenty seconds, the car is so quiet that Steve isn’t sure Danny is actually there.

“You’re gonna let me explain myself now?”

Danny looks at Steve for a couple of seconds and looks away again. He refuses to speak and Steve takes that as a yes.

“I never ask you what you want because you always say ‘whatever you want Steve.’” Steve stops for a brief moment, his eyes never leaving the road. “And besides, you always want the same things, ‘let me drive my car’, ‘let me choose lunch’, ‘let me this’, ‘let me that’… Just go with the flow alright? Have I ever let you down?”

Danny finally looks at him, a glare in his eyes.

“Oh so you think it’s okay to simply decide everything because I ask you to let me choose things? You’re the worst, Steven!”

As soon as the car parks in front of Steve’s lawn, Danny is out of the car and walking towards the house.

Steve takes the keys from the ignition and chases after his best friend.

“Come on, Danny. You can’t be mad at me! You’re the one who is so indecisive, so what if I choose things for you? It’s not like you’re not free! You can do whatever you want, you can eat and drive whenever you wan-”

“Oh so now as long as you’re not around, I’m free to live my life without asking you what to do every two seconds?? You’re not my mother, you’re not my wife, we’re not living together SO NO, YOU CAN’T DECIDE MY LIFE FOR ME, STEVEN!” Danny yells angrily.

Steve huffs, he wants to shut Danny up, he wants to yell, he wants to make him understand why Steve feels so responsible about everything Danny does or might do.

He pins Danny down against the wall and murmurs "How am I so turned on by you I don't understand your such a goddamn hothead!"

Steve doesn’t think about what he does next, he simply acts. His mind hasn’t caught up with what his body is doing, except that he feels… Everything.

Danny’s body wiggles, trying to break free from him, but at the same time he isn’t trying to get away from Steve.

His mouth tastes amazing, he can taste everything his partner tasted in the last few hours, and there’s also that particular taste that is simply Danny. When the blonde detective finally gives in and allows Steve to kiss him, his hands grabbing Steve’s shirt and his ass, bringing their bodies as close as they can be.

It takes a few minutes of just kissing to get them to start grinding against each other, it’s Danny who starts moving, his hips shifting just slightly, making Steve grown and start moving his own hips as well.

They make their way to the couch, and Danny throws Steve’s body down, so he can climb on top of him.

Both men are panting hard, they can hardly keep kissing since they’re out of breath, when they finally start moving to inside the house. The separate for only about a minute or two so they can get inside, take their shoes off and grab each other’s bodies to smash their mouths together again.

They keep on kissing until Danny’s hard on gets too hard for him to ignore.  He moves his hips away from Steve’s and starts unbuttoning his pants. Steve’s voice is heard, but the words can’t be make out since their mouths are still moving together, muffling whichever protests Steve was about to say.

Carefully, and only taking his mouth away from Steve’s when he really needs to look down at his own body to finally get his pants away from him. Steve only stops protesting when he realizes that Danny is trying to get naked. By that time, Steve himself is taking his clothes out as fast as he can and throwing them as far away as he can.

Danny hits Steve’s hand as he reaches for his boxers, and Steve groans.

“For once in your life let me control the situation, babe.” He mumbles, his fingers trailing up and down Steve’s tanned chest and abdomen. The SEAL doesn’t protest any further, he simply moves his hands towards Danny’s butt so he can pull him close.

Danny smiles happily as his mouth gets back to Steve’s, though it shifts completely to a face of pleasure when they start thrusting into each other’s body, their dicks rubbing together in a slow rhythm.

Steve’s breath hitches when Danny’s hands find their way into his cock, he drags his finds slowly through every vein, as if he is trying to learn every quirk in his lover’s body, but it’s when Danny finds the first ball sack that Steve’s eyes roll out in pleasure. Danny’s eyes are fixed on Steve’s face, trying to see how he deals with everything he is handing him.

Danny smirks and starts massaging Steve’s cock and balls, he does it as slow as he can and all the while thrusting down into his lover’s flesh.

“How do you like that, babe?” Danny asks, his mouth moving to kiss and suck at Steve’s neck. “You like not being in power after all, don’t ya?”

Steve whines when the blonde’s mouth leaves his, but listening to Danny’s words he realizes how true they are. Obviously, Steve being Steve denies it as hard as he can.

“I’m doing it for you, Danny” he tells him, his mouth searching Danny’s earlobe, “I’m letting you experience the only time you can be in charge around me.”

Danny huffs, his hands squeeze around Steve’s balls only to draw a blunt “Aaah” from Steve’s lips.

“How do you like that, huh? You never said anything…” His left hand starts leaving the taller man’s cock, he uses it to position himself better on top of Steve, because honestly his thighs can’t keep him in place and he really needs to give his knee a break. “And if you don’t like it, I can go elsewh-..”

Steve growls at those words, he grabs Danny’s hand and pulls it close to his body, his mouth slams against Danny’s not only in an attempt to shut him up, but also he just really needs to kiss him.

Their mouths keep locked for a while, Steve’s hand doesn’t let go of Danny’s and they end up also locking their fingers, Steve’s hand on top of Danny’s, so Steve can guide him back to where he wants him the most. Together they race against their pleasure and it’s the last straw when Steve bites Danny’s lower lip, only to quickly lick it to sooth the pain.

Danny cums all over Steve, not only his pecks are white, but also his face and a bit of his hair. When Danny comes back to his senses and sees Steve there’s a loud “Oh God” and he quickly jumps away from Steve so he can find his jeans.

What Steve thinks is regret, turns out that Danny is only searching for his phone. As soon as he gets it, he gets back up on Steve, just where he previously was, and snaps a couple of pictures.

“You’re so beautiful like this. You have no idea, Steve.” He tells him, his voice nothing more than a whisper on his ear. He licks the earlobe and puts his phone beside Steve’s head, so he can go back to Steve’s cock. This time, he starts kissing him on his neck, going lower and lower, he kisses all the way down until he reaches Steve’s treasure trail, there he licks it ‘cuz it’s full of Danny’s cum, the blonde looks up to find Steve’s face and he finds him already staring at him.

“Danny, oh God.” He says over and over again. “P-Please…” The one thing Danny never thought he would hear… Steve begs him, his plea sounding louder and louder as he gets closer to his orgasm.

Danny doesn’t even ask what he wants, Danny’s desire to taste Steve is too much to ask, so he simply starts sucking the head of Steve’s cock, the moans it elicits are music to Danny’s ears and he hums around Steve.

“P-please… Pl-please Danny” and Danny obliges, he takes Steve as deep as he can and starts pumping what doesn’t fit in his mouth with his right hand, he uses the left one to roll his ball sacks and it doesn’t take long until there’s a shout of “FUUUCK, DANNY YESSSSS” and Danny feels Steve’s hot load in his mouth.

Usually, Danny would spit, but this is Steve, and there’s nothing about Steve that he can’t take so he swallows as much and as fast as he can.  That’s why when Steve’s vision comes back to him, he uses Danny’s phone to photograph the way Danny’s messed up hair and gorgeous face have bits of cum all over them.

Danny’s blue eyes are brightly shining at Steve’s face, and they both are too happy, but also too tired to care about anything else. Steve lowers Danny’s phone again and pulls Danny up and closer to him.

“Come here, Danno.” He whispers as he lowers Danny’s head on his shoulder and puts an arm around his waist, locking them together for the next couple of hours.

 

**

 

When Danny wakes up, a few hours later, the first thing he sees is that Steve is still sleeping underneath him. The second thing is that his phone’s background picture changed from his smiling daughter to a picture of himself between Steve’s thighs looking straight into the camera.

“Fuck you Steve, you're an asshole” he mumbles as he changes the picture back to his daughter. He places his head back to Steve's shoulder and closes his eyes, that's why he doesn't see the smile on Steve's lips.

 


End file.
